Planet of The DALEKs
by snake screamer
Summary: NOT A NOVELIZATION OF THAT DOCTOR WHO EP! set in the KRGL showa verse. The Daleks that Shiro Juyoon have created have landed in there new home. And, for the people of Charis, that is bad news. I know there are no riders in this, but they are mentioned.


**PLANET OF THE DALEKS**

The planet Charis was a rough world and home to a race of near-human species. They resembled humans, save for the violet tint in their skin and their silver irises. The technological level of the planet was primitive compared to modern Earth as they lived similarly to humans during the American period known as the 'wild west'. The world had yet to be visited by lifeforms from others worlds, but that was soon about to change.

* * *

The DALEKs' spacecraft had just exited hyperspace and was now hovering around the orbit of Charis. While originally an Earth shuttle, the DALEKs had heavily modified it from within and without modified it. It was now colored bronze and gold with sleek wings and hemispheres covering the lower half of the ship.

The last jump to hyperspace had nearly depleted all the ship's fuel and power. It was only fortunate that they had exited near an inhabitable planet.

The spacecraft's crew appeared to be comical-looking robots, resembling human-sized saltshakers with a mechanical eye that was mounted at the end of a rod connected to a rotating dome head. Their heads had cylindrical light bulbs on both sides. The robots had three rings around the neck. On their midsections, mounted on their chests, were their appendages. The appendage on the left looked like an egg whisk but in truth it was their primary weapon known as a gunstick and the appendage on right was a telescopic manipulator arm which resembled a toilet plunger in design. Positioned between the appendages was their emblem, which resembled eight snakes joined at the tip of their tails and spiralling outwards. The bottom half of their bodies looked like metal skirts that were decorated by the same hemispheres that were on the shuttle. At the bottom was a black bumper of the base which allowed them to glide along the floor.

This was their exterior, however. Inside each was a black brain-like blob with tentacles and a single eye, filled with hatred and ambition. These creatures were created to become an army for a man who wanted to conquer a world and make everyone equal...by turning them into his slaves. These were the Death & Annihilation Laser Extermination Killbot, or better known as the DALEKs. The ones in the cockpit where currently scanning the planet to see if it was fit for there uses.

"**SCANS COM-PLETE! A-NA-LY-SIS COM-PLETE! THE PLA-NET BE-LOW IS SUI-TA-BLE FOR SUS-TAI-NING LIFE! IN-FORM THE QUEEN! IN-FORM THE QUEEN!"** one DALEK shouted before commanding another.

**"I O-BEY!"** another DALEK nodded as it exited the cockpit. It glided past several other DALEKs who were focused on the spacecraft's maintenance with different tools before it reached the large door that separated this chamber from the rest of the ship. Standing guard at both sides of the door were DALEKs that possessed claw-like manipulator arms instead of the standard plunger.

"**STATE YOUR BUSI-NESS!"** one of the DALEK guards commanded.

The DALEK from the cockpit answered, **"I BRING NEWS FOR THE QUEEN AND WISH FOR PER-MIS-SION TO SEE HER!"**

"**YOU MAY EN-TER!"** a voice from the other side of the door allowed before it slid open. The DALEK entered and stood facing their Queen. Three-times the size of a normal Dalek Darkloid was a dark-skinned, multi-tentacled, nightmarish horror that could only be envisioned in Lovecraft's own wildest dreams or worse nightmares. It possessed a single red, demonic eye which glowed with evil intent. The creature floated inside of a glass tube filled with clear liquid which bubbled periodically. Sitting atop the tube was a dome head similar to all DALEK units, possessing a functional eyestalk and dome lights. Flanking it from all sides were metal panels that were dotted by hemispheres.

This creature was the DALEK Queen, created by Shiro to ensure the DALEKs' continuous existence and survival following his demise.

"**MY QUEEN! I BRING EX-CEL-LENT NEWS! WE HAVE FOUND A SUITABLE PLANET FOR US!**" the lone DALEK reported.

"**EX-CEL-LENT! COM-MAND THE PI-LOT TO LAND US! FOR TOO LONG HAVE WE BEEN STUCK IN THE VOID OF SPACE IN SEARCH FOR A SUI-TA-BLE WORLD! IT IS TIME FOR US TO BE ON LAND ONCE MORE!**" the Queen declared

* * *

The spacecraft entered the atmosphere, roaring, the nosecone becoming red hot due to then friction with the air during reentry. The shuttle soon landed, gently planting itself upon the planet's soil. This area was known as Chimazora Pho by the natives. Meanwhile, inside the spacecraft, the DALEK Queen was giving a speech to her subjects.

**"MY DA-LEKS, WE HAVE AR-RIVED ON OUR NEW HOME WORLD! WE ARE NOW FREE OF THE KAMEN RIDERS AND THERE AL-LIES!"** There were load mechanical roars of approval from the DALEKS.

One of the DALEKs asked, "**MY QUEEN, THIS PLA-NET HAS A NA-TIVE SEN-TI-ENT SPE-CIES! SHOULD WE CONVERT THE INHABITANTS OF THIS WORLD INTO CY-BER-MEN?**"

"**WE SHALL! BUT UN-LIKE BEFORE THEY WILL NOT BE OUR EQUALS! THE CYBEREMEN WERE WEAK! THEY RE-LIED HEAVILY U-PON THE CRE-A-TOR E-VEN THOUGH HE IS GONE! THE DA-LEKS ARE SU-PE-RI-OR! THUS, THE IN-FE-RI-OR CY-BER-MEN SHALL BE MADE OUR SLAVES! THIS WILL PROVE THAT WE CAN RULE SYMBOLIZING WE CAN SURVIVE AND DEVELOP EVEN WITH-OUT THE CRE-A-TOR!**" Once again the DALEKs cheered in approval. **"NOW GO! LEAVE THIS SHIP TO CON-QUER AND EX-TER-MIN-ATE ALL LIFE-FORMS WHO WOULD GO A-GAINST US!"**

"**WE O-BEY!**" The DALEKs obeyed as one by one they left the ship to do there Queen's bidding. While there were only a handful of them had survived, they were still a force to be reckoned with. Even a small number of them were capable of conquering such a primitive world. What could the inhabitants do to them anyway?

**"IS MY MO-BILE CA-SING REA-DY?"** the DALEK Queen asked one of her engineers.

"**IT HAS BEEN COM-PLE-TED, MY QUEEN**I!" the DALEK engineer reported. "**IT WILL SOON BE REA-DY FOR YOU!"**

"**EX-CEL-LENT!"**

* * *

In a town near the desert was a saloon called Zick's Saloon. By day it served drinks to those who came for a spell. But by night, it was a brothel to those who knew and paid Zick the right amount to sleep with his waitresses/whores. The small town was always busy. The only two-stories building was painted maroon, but the pain was faded because of the ever blowing dusty winds of this world.

The saloon was filled with the sounds of roaring laughter, shuffling cards, glasses clinking together and music playing. Right now there was a sandstorm brewing so none of the patrons planned to exit the establishment until it passed.

Suddenly, the regular atmosphere of pleasure and delight changed as something out of the ordinary happened. There was knocking coming from the thick metal door that led outside. This made everyone curious. The glass windows provided no visibility as the storm was thick, but who dumb enough to be out in the middle of a sandstorm?

"It's most likely just one of them Hingani you've all been yakkin' 'bout," the barkeep said calmly.

"That sounds like no Hingani I ever heard," one of the patrons said.

"Sorry, Zick, but he's right. Besides, a Hingani would be be ripped to shreds out-" the second patron was interrupted by a voice, sounding deep yet completely mechanical.

**"LIFE-FORMS DE-TEC-TED."**

**"O-PEN THE DOOR!"** exclaimed another voice, deeper than the other, but no less loud.

**"I O-BEY.**" And with that said there was loud whirring noise as something clashed with the metal

Everyone look at each other nervously. The door was locked, and six inches thick – nothing was getting through. However, none of them felt safe as most of them began pulling out their guns. suddenly the door fell way revealing the DALEKs. The patrons and waitresses wondered what they were looking at as the DALEKs began to glide inside. Their eyepieces glared at each person, scanning them critically, as the dome head rotated.

Before anyone could react to the odd visitors, the DALEK with the deep voice shouted, **"AT-TEN-TION TO ALL LIFE-FORMS IN THIS BUIL-DINGS! SUR-REN-DER, OR YOU WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!"**

One of the brave patrons in the saloon shouted, "Don't just stand there with yer gums hanging! Shoot! SHOOT!" They immediately opened fire on the DALEKs, as gunshots rang loudly through the air. The waitresses immediately took cover as the DALEKs were being pelted with bullets. However, things did not work in the locals' favor as their bullets did nothing. Even after spending all that ammo, none of their bullets managed to make a dent on the DALEKs.

"**NA-TIVES HAVE PROVED UN-CO-O-PE-RATIVE!"**

"**SO BE IT! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

It was the DALEKs turn as they fired lasers from their gunsticks only this time nobody would survive their brutal extermination. People screamed as they were gunned down, their bodies illuminated briefly by the deathrays to make their skeletons visibles before they dropped dead. Nobody could escape as the DALEKs had blocked the front exit. Zick was crawling away, trying to reach for the backdoor, only to be grabbed by the seat of his pants by a DALEK's sucker arm.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" he begged. "PLEASE! MERCY!"

"**DA-LEKS DO NOT KNOW MER-CY! EX-TER-MIN-ATE**!"

**ZAP!**

* * *

Not long after the DALEKs had landed on Charis and they had exterminated most of the town's residents. However, the survivors were rounded up and taken to the ship to be converted into Cybermen. The DALEKs, however, discovered that the planet's inhabitants were incompatible for the cyber-conversion process as they died in the middle of the process, their bodies rejecting the cybernetic components violently.

The Queen, upon hearing this fact, screamed lividly**, "THE CRE-A-TOR WAS A FOOL! HE MADE THE CY-BER-CON-VER-SION PRO-CESS COM-PA-TI-BLE ON-LY WITH HU-MANS! HE WAS TOO LE-NI-ENT TO NON-HU-MANS!**

The Queen was no longer in her glass tube. She now had her own mobile casing. In order to properly show her royal status, the casing was colored bright gold with silver hemispheres on the skirt. Instead of a dome head, the head of the Royal DALEK unit had a large, spherical head with the eyestalk and indicator lights mounted on top. Normally, the Queen would not be able to fit in such a casing, but she had shrunk her own body so she could fit within. The Queen sat upon a throne which was simply a column decorated with DALEK bumps.

**"MY QUEEN! ALL IS NOT LOST JUST YET!"** a DALEK scientist reported as it brought along one of the natives of Charis wearing what looked like a large, helmet-like headset. **"I HAVE FOUND AN AL-TER-NA-TIVE SOL-LU-TION!"**

The Queen studied the male Charis and asked, **"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?"**

"**WHEN WE DIS-CO-VERED THAT THE CY-BER-CON-VER-SION PRO-CESS HAD FAILED, WE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING DIF-FE-RENT. WE HAVE MO-DI-FIED THEM INTO ROBOMEN INSTEAD, E-QUIP-TING THEM WITH THESE HEADSETS SUR-GI-CALLY AT-TACHED TO THEIR BRAINS, WE CAN GUA-RAN-TEE THEIR O-BE-DIENCE! THEY CAN-NOT RE-MOVE THEIR HEAD-SETS AS IT WOULD KILL THEM IN THE MOST PAIN-FUL MAN-NER POS-SI-BLE!"**

"**AND YOU ARE PO-SI-TIVE THAT IT IS COM-PLETE-LY UN-DER OUR CON-TROL?**" the Queen asked.

**"COM-PLETE-LY!"** the DALEK scientist confirmed. It added**, "HO-WE-VER SINCE THE PROJECT IS UNSTABLE, EVEN-TUAL-LY THESE 'RO-BO-MEN' WILL GO IN-SANE AND EX-TER-MIN-ATE THEMSELVES."** If it was upset about the insanity and suicidal tendencies the Robomen were eventually display, the DALEK did not show it. How could it without a proper face?

The DALEK Queen considered these words and concluded, **"I FIND THIS AN AC-CEP-TA-BLE AL-TER-NA-TIVE! WE SHALL MAKE USE OF THESE RO-BO-MEN UN-TIL THE CY-BER-CON-VER-SION PRO-CESS BE-COMES COMPATIBLE WITH THESE CREA-TURES!"**

* * *

One of Charis' major cities was under attack. Explosions erupted everywhere as bullets and laser fire flew through the air. However, the DALEKs were overpowering the people of Charis not with their numbers but pure firepower. Not only that, they had an army of Robomen that could be used as cannon fodder. They could always make more. The Robomen were armed with DALEK firearms as well and shooting down their own people.

Zetax, had taken cover behind a dumpster and was looking out to see two DALEKs and Robomen standind in front of the bank building across from him. He watched them enter and he quielty snuck towards the bank to watch them through the window.

The DALEKs and Robomen were killing everyone who had taken refuge inside of the bank. Nobody survived. For Zetax, enough was enough. He had a job to do. Zetax pulled out of his back a silver cylindrical object. He twisted the top, causing to to glow before he rolled it through the entrance. The cylinder then stopped at the base of one of the DALEKs.

The DALEK looked down, curious at the object and questioned its partner, "**WHAT IS THIS?**"

The other DALEK answered, "**IT AP-PEARS TO BE A PIPE BO-**"

The DALEK was interupted by a sudden explosion which causes the windows to shatter. Zetax had watched from afar and was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, take that you stupid saltshakers!"

Zetax's action was witnessed by many who'd hidden themselves from the DALEKs and Robomen. Seeing how the young man had easily killed the DALEKs inside the building, they felt hope swell within them.

However, hope could be as easily taken away as it was inspired as DALEKs responded to the explosion. Seeing Zetax, they shouted, **"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"**

Zetax was holding a couple of pipe bombs and he shouted, "GET OFF OUR WORLD, YOU SALTSHAKERS!" He ran towards them but was shot to death by the DALEKs. He fell and his pipe bombs went rolling before exploding in front of the DALEKs, taking them out.

That was the end for Zetax, a brave young man who died trying to protect his world.

* * *

The people of Charis were soon conquered. Despite putting up a fight the DALEKs were just too powerful. The populace were either forced to work in the mines to gather new material for their DALEK masters or converted into Robomen and the more recently created Cyberslaves. They were called Cyberslaves because they possessed the appearance of partially converted Cybermen, with their emotions and free will taken from them. The people feared becoming Cyberslaves or Robomen and worried of who would be next.

Those who were forced to dig in the mines were made to work to death as they dug from morning until night for precious metals that the DALEKs could use.

Inside the Queen's throneroom, a DALEK reported, **"MY QUEEN, WE NOW HAVE COM-PLETE CON-TROL OF CHA-RIS!"**

"**NO**," The Queen stated causing the dalek to look at the queen curiously.

"**WHY DO YOU SAY NO, MY QUEEN?**" the DALEK questioned.

"**BECAUSE THIS PLANET WILL NO LONGER BE NAMED CHARIS! WE HAVE CON-QUERED THIS WORLD AND THUS WE SHALL RE-NAME IT TO SHOW THAT WE HAVE COM-PLETE-LY DO-MI-NA-TED IT!**"

"**WHAT IS THE NEW NAME OF THIS PLA-NET MY QUEEN?**"

The Queen didn't say anything at first but activated a intercom. "**HEAR ME, MY DA-LEKS! THE PLANET WE NOW RULE IS NO LONGER CHARIS. FROM HENCEFORTH, FROM TODAY ONWARDS AND FO-RE-VER, THIS WORLD SHALL BE KNOWN...AS SKA-ROS!**" the DALEK Queen declared.

* * *

Author's Note: **This was a request by my friend Kamen Rider Chrome, Now these DALEKs are not from Skaro or the Whoniverse like the normal Daleks but are base on the ones created by Kamen Rider Chrome's OC Shiro Juyoon, saying Skaros doesn't exist in that universe. So, I decided to kinda fix that. Here's the history on the Showa no Sekai version of the DALEKS**

**I would like to thank Chrome for also editing and proof-reading this.  
**

**D.A.L.E.K. **(**Death & Annihilation Laser Extermination Killbot)**

**1.0 Introduction**

The DALEKs are one of the antagonist creatures in KRxGL. They are based on the Daleks from the Doctor Who series and were adapted to appear in KRxGL with a new origin story. In this continuity, the DALEKs were created on Earth. Shiro was the one who built them based on plans he'd received from his benefactors.

In their first appearance (Night of Cold Steel) the DALEKs were robots. They are identical to the original Daleks in terms of appearance but lacking the Kaled Mutant housed inside them. However, after Shiro Juuyon absorbed Gnol Gnauh, gaining his powers as a result, he was able to create Dalek Darkloid which resemble cycloptic octopi. These creatures housed in the DALEK units contain Shiro's hatred towards humanity and it becomes the sole purpose of the DALEKs' existence; to **EXTERMINATE **humanity.

**2.0 Physical Appearance**

The DALEK units are shaped like salt shakers with domed heads sporting a pair of light bulbs that light up whenever they speak and a metal eye stalk with a single mechanical eye on the end. The midsection sport its appendages. The left resembles a toilet plunger while its gun stick which is on the right resembles an egg whisk. However, DALEKs are capable of switching these appendages for other attachments with different functions. The OROCHI symbol is positioned between their appendages. The bottom half of the DALEK resembles a metal skirt and covered in hemispheres. The bottom of the DALEK is the bumper. They move by gliding across surfaces. Inside the DALEKs are dark-skinned, cycloptic cephalopods with exposed brains or alternatively described as brain-like creatures with a single eye and tentacles. While the DALEK unit contains the 'mind' (programming of the DALEK), the Dalek Darkloids possess their hatred for humanity, thus giving them a form of soul to truly make them alive, transitioning them from machines to cybernetic organisms.

**3.0 Technology and Weaponry**

A DALEK's casing contains the DALEK's programming, resulting in an emotionless machine created to serve its master and follow orders without question. The inclusion of the Dalek Darkloid later on would make this mechanical creature more terrifying as it blended both the machine's processing capability and the hatred towards humanity contained within the organic creature housed inside. A symbiotic relationship is formed with both mechanical mind and demonic soul merged. Possessing a genius mind and the heart of a demon, becoming a living being. A DALEK's casing, like the Cybermen's cyber-suits, is made out of a strong metal alloy. Unlike the Cybermen though, a DALEK's casing is surrounded by a powerful force field that can melt bullets and generate an electrical shock. The DALEK's midsection and dome head can move 360 degrees. The interchangeable appendages are also designed for it to kill. The manipulator arm (also known as the sucker arm or suction cup arm) which resembles a toilet plunger is capable of holding objects and can generate suction with enough force to suffocate a human or crush a human skull. The sucker arm is also capable of performing scans. The gunstick, which resembles an egg whisk, can fire a lethal energy beam dubbed a 'death ray' that can kill with a single shot. These appendages can be exchanged with other alternate attachments that serve different purposes. An example would be the sucker arm being switched for a clawed manipulator arm. The DALEKs run on electrical energy contained in power cells. If this energy is depleted, the casing dies and become unable to move. The DALEK casing also possesses anti-gravity technology, allowing it to levitate and fly. The only known weak spot a DALEK possesses is the eyestalk. Also, powerful energy weapons are capable of penetrating the force field and destroying the DALEK casing, killing the creature inside.

DALEKs do not only function as soldiers, but are capable engineers and scientists. Four DALEKs were assigned a task to build a Genesis Vault, which can replicate DALEKs using nanites. They also have an understanding of interstellar travel and capable of constructing a space ship as long as they have the resources.

**4.0 List of Prominent Appearances**

The following are the chapters where the DALEKs have appeared.

**The Night of Cold Steel (The Legacy of Cain Part 44)**

The DALEKs were first introduced by Shiro Juuyon. In their first appearance, they were mindless robots that were programmed to follow Shiro's instructions. Alan had scanned them and discovered that the DALEKs didn't possess the organic component (Kaled Mutant) which the original Daleks possessed. These DALEKs were easily destroyed by Alan.

**Futile Resistance (The Legacy of Cain Part 46)**

The DALEKs were later used on an assault on the Kekkain Clan's Eastern Branch, killing many of the members. They were programmed to kill and were also able to identify Shiro's enemies and act accordingly

**Grudge Match (Legacy of Cain Part 48)**

The DALEK units' construction is shown in this chapter. Later, the DALEKs go into an impromptu dance number with the Cybermen started by Shiro.

**Invasion of the DALEKs (Legacy of Cain Part 52)**

After betraying Gnol and trapping him in the Dark Xrosser, Shiro gains the ability to create his own Dalek Darkloids which are modeled after the Kaled Mutants. These creatures are compartmentalized hatred which he then plants inside each of the DALEK units. Combined with the units' programming, the DALEKs truly become killing machines who hate humanity and enjoy killing them. Once a sizable amount of DALEKs have been given their new organic cores, they were sent out to attack the world. However, they were simply a distraction for the heroes as Shiro went and destroyed a Sealing Stone.

**United we Stand (Legacy of Cain Part 59)**

The DALEKs are used to attack the heroes who've come to stop Shiro's plans. The DALEKs put up a fight but despite possessing more impressive firepower and weapons, they were destroyed by the combined might of the heroes.

**The Lone DALEK (Legacy of Cain Part 71)**

A damaged DALEK was found and put on display by an old eccentric millionaire. However, the presence of the audience, as well as the lightning bolt that hit it the previous night, caused it to reactivate and repair itself. It killed the millionaire and his two workers before moving to kill the audience. Shinichi distracted it long enough to allow the audience to escape and was shot down. However, the DALEK would realize that Shinichi would not be easily killed. Both Showa and Conda (as Skyrider) destroyed the DALEK.

**The DALEKs' Master Plan (Legacy of Cain Part 72)**

Four DALEKs designated as Beta, Zeta, Sigma and Theta were assigned by Shiro to hide within a sphere-shaped ship to work on a backup plan. They built the Genesis Vault which would create an army of DALEKs through molecular duplication. However, the Genesis Vault required nanites in order to function. Alan, who at the time was visiting the Youkai village with Nozomu, accidentally opened up the sphere ship. The DALEKs then neutralized Alan and coerced him into activating the Genesis Vault, creating an army of one million DALEKs. However, Alan was able to use the Genesis Vault against them, reversing its function and destroying the DALEKs created by it. He then destroyed the four DALEKs and that was the end of Beta, Zeta, Sigma and Theta.

**The Exodus (The Legacy of Cain Part 90)**

Realizing that despite their superior weaponry that their existence was threatened if they remained on Earth, the remaining DALEKs took over NASA and planted mind control chips on the staff to enslave them. These DALEKs then worked in secret using their slaves to build a ship for them in order to leave the planet. Alan managed to find out that something was happening and infiltrated NASA with a team, posing as a tour group. Alan, along with Lala and Amora, found where the DALEKs were hiding and meet the DALEK Queen who is capable of spawning Dalek Darkloids by laying eggs. Alan is about to stop their plans when he is made to choose to either stop them or bombs they had planted. Alan decides to disarm the bombs, thus allowing the DALEKs escape.

**5.0 Prominent DALEKs.**

**-Gary (Gamma): **Originally an AI, Gary was later transferred to a blank DALEK casing. A Dalek Darkloid would later be planted inside the casing, giving him access to feelings of hate directed to humanity. Unlike the other DALEKs, Gary's voice is at a lower pitch and more monotonous like the Cybermen.

**-Genesis Vault DALEKs (Theta, Sigma, Zeta and Beta):** These DALEKs were put in charge with constructing the Genesis Vault. They had weaponry which could even harm Alan, neutralizing him before killing him. However, Alan was able to revive in time to stop their plans and destroy them.

**-DALEK Queen:** A Darkloid created by Shiro to sustain the DALEK race. She is larger in comparison to the other Dalek Darkloids, almost three times their size, and inhabits a specialized casing which is a glass tube with the domed head and panels dotted with the hemispheres which decorate a DALEK unit's skirt.. She is capable of laying eggs which hatch into new Dalek Darkloids.


End file.
